Brady Bunch
by Tanya Reed
Summary: Robin and Regina take Henry and Roland on a family outing. (The title and summary were given to me in a challenge, and I had to write a story to go with them.)


Regina followed the sound of excited voices towards the kitchen. Since laughter, clinks, and thumps were mixed in with the voices, it was obvious that something interesting was going on.

She entered the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, watching the activity in front of her with amusement. Henry and Roland were noisily searching through cupboards while Robin stood at the island dumping some spoonfuls of glop that could have been tuna on pieces of bread.

"What are these, Henry?" Roland asked, hauling out a thin box.

Henry looked up from the cupboard he'd been taking containers out of. "Granola bars."

"Good?"

"Yup. Good."

Pleased, the smaller boy smiled in a way that dimpled his round cheeks and went over to his father. There was a big basket at Robin's elbow and Roland tipped the box over and shook the granola bars into it.

"That's great, son. There are apples in the icebox. Maybe we should have some of those as well."

Henry put four containers on Robin's other side and said, "Here. For the sandwiches."

"Thank you."

Henry nodded and glanced at the door. "Mom!"

All activity stopped and the three of them looked at her sheepishly.

"What's going on here?" she asked, trying to keep the smile from her face.

"Good morning, Regina," little Roland said solemnly. "We're making a picnic."

"You are?"

Robin smiled at her then, a smile that made her heart stutter. "Since the four of us have an entire day together, we thought it might be nice to spend it outside."

She raised an eyebrow. "In the forest?"

"Actually," Henry said, I was telling Roland about the playground you built a couple of yeas ago. He wants to see it, and I thought it would be fun to all go together."

That was so like her son. He had a big heart, and he always wanted to include everyone. Taking in the little boy would be as easy to him as breathing.

"Tell me we're at least bringing something to sit on."

Henry grinned. "The blanket's already packed. Don't worry, Mom. I know what I'm doing."

"I won't let him forget anything," Roland assured her as he plopped an armful of red apples into the basket.

She pushed off of the door frame. "I know you won't."

He beamed at the compliment before hurrying back over to the fridge. Regina's smile finally broke through, and she couldn't resist moving behind Robin to hug him. He was solid and warm in her arms. She leaned forward and pressed her face into his shirt, breathing deeply. She loved the smell of forest that always lingered on him.

Robin ran his hand over her bare arm briefly. "I'm almost finished here. Why don't you go get dressed so we can take the boys out for their adventure?"

Reluctantly, she released him. He turned and gave her a quick kiss before winking at her. Regina kissed him back, taking a little longer. She pulled away with a blush when she realized their sons were watching them.

"I'll just be a minute," she told them.

"Hurry, Regina. Henry says there's a castle."

"A castle? Well, that is something to hurry back for," she agreed, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Don't leave without me."

Regina rushed through her morning rituals, quickly brushing her hair and teeth, applying her make up, and throwing on her clothes. She didn't want to waste any of what was shaping into the perfect day.

It was less than twenty minutes later when she rejoined Robin, Henry, and Roland. They were by the door, ready to go, in their warm jackets. Robin was holding the basket in his hand. It was large, but there were still objects sticking out of the top-part of a water bottle, a piece of blanket, the side of a bunch of paper plates.

"Are you ready now?" Roland asked eagerly.

"Yes," she agreed. "Now, I'm ready. Let me get my coat."

She left her gloves when she saw Robin wasn't wearing his because she liked the thought of skin on skin.

The four of them left the house, pausing only long enough for Regina to lock the door. When she was through, she casually picked up Robin's hand. It was rough and calloused but large and strong. His skin against hers felt as good as she'd expected. It wasn't only the thrill of his touch, but the meaning behind it. For so long, she'd watched others as they interacted with their loves-the way they smiled, the way they touched, the way their eyes shone-and felt an empty aching in her chest. Before Robin, she had no hope of ever finding love again. Now his touch, his kisses, they were all for her and her alone.

Roland had wandered slightly ahead on the sidewalk, so Regina took a moment to speak to Henry. "Thank you for being nice to him. This must be strange for you."

Her son looked amused as he said, "We're like the Brady Bunch."

Robin looked puzzled. "The what?"

"It's a TV show," Regina hurried to explain.

"Mom and I used to watch it all the time. This man and woman met and got married. They both had kids and lived together as one family."

"And do you feel as if we are one family, young Henry?" Robin asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, yeah." Henry shrugged. He hurried forward and tapped Roland on the back. "Come on, kid. I'll race you there."

As the boys started running, Regina called, "Don't get too far ahead."

Henry's answer was a wave of his hand to show that he'd heard.

"I was worried our boys wouldn't get along," Robin bent to say quietly into Regina's ear. His breath stirred her hair and tickled her skin.

"I don't think that will be an issue."

"I'm glad." He caressed her hand with his thumb.

"Me, too." She bumped her side against his casually, and he laughed softly at her obvious need to touch him.

Later, after Henry and Roland had played their hearts out on the equipment, they all ate a simple lunch under the shade of a large maple tree. There had been a lot of cries of, 'Papa, Regina, look at me!', but now Roland was quietly munching a tuna sandwich, his eyes droopy. Henry was telling a story about New York City, and Robin was listening to him politely, even though Regina was sure the thief had no idea what he was talking about.

After a few minutes, Henry finished his story and plopped back on the grass with a contented sigh. He put his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky.

"What are you looking at, Henry?" Roland asked curiously.

"The clouds. Have you ever seen the pictures?"

"Pictures?"

"Sure. Look up, and I'll show you."

The little boy settled with his head on Henry's shoulder. They started a soft conversation not intended for the adults to hear. It was punctuated by the occasional small arm pointing at the sky.

Robin shifted so he was closer to Regina. He whispered, "You smell good, like apples and cinnamon."

She gave him a mock look of scorn. "You smell of forest."

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. "You love the smell of forest."

"Why would you think that?"

He kissed her again in answer. Regina grabbed his shoulder and held him in place. Closing her eyes, she savored his taste.

After several enjoyable seconds, Robin pulled away to ask, "What are you thinking?"

"Besides I could kiss you forever?"

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Yes, besides that."

"I'm so happy."

XXX

Regina jerked awake feeling short of breath. Her room was dark and cold, but it still held a slight scent of forest. Gasping, she sat up, her ears straining to hear some sign of movement.

There was only silence. A band tightened across her chest as she realized she'd been dreaming. The happy warmth hadn't been real...and now it never would be.

Pain thumped with the beating of her heart, and tears stung her eyes. Her lips burned with the memory of gentle kisses and the skin on her hand tingled from imaginary touches.

She held up the hand to gaze at it. Little more than a lump in the dark shadows, she still thought she could see all of her dreams slipping between its fingers.

There had been anger. There had been hatred. There had been a longing for revenge. It was gone now, swallowed up by the pain. It enraged her that she could no longer use her old standbys to nullify the agony, and she resented the growing red parts of her heart for forcing her to feel.

It was obvious that she couldn't go backwards, but she couldn't move forward either. Until she figured it out, she was stuck here. Now.

She had to face the fact that there would be no Brady Bunch family for her. There would be her and Henry and the light that refused to give in completely to the darkness. Maybe even someday there would be hope. But not today.

Forcing herself to take a deep breath, Regina got out of bed. She tried to ignore the happy pictures from her dream, but they would not go away. They teased and taunted her as she stumbled to the shower. Robin's kisses. Henry showing Roland how to find images in the clouds. The three of them packing for a family outing. The look of adoration in Robin's eyes when he looked at her. The words, "I'm so happy...I'm so happy...I'm so happy..." The images stabbed into her, again and again.

Trembling, she fumbled but somehow managed to get the spray going. Not even bothering to take off her pajamas, she got inside and closed the door. Hot, hot water pelted her, and Regina hoped it would beat the dream right out of her head.

Instead, the images became clearer. The stark contrast between happiness and misery ripped through her with a jagged edge. Regina dropped to her knees as great gasping sobs wracked her body. They tore at her, and she let them. Their release was like lancing poison, so she cried and cried until there were no tears left.

Some time later, she woke with cold water beating down on her. Stunned, she shut it off and hauled herself to her feet. Daylight was starting to shine weakly through the window. Regina blinked as it touched her face. Though she was tempted, she didn't close the curtains. She could use a little light in her life.


End file.
